Eternally Yours
by LadysWords
Summary: Due to an accident at work, Unspeakable Josephine Iris Potter is thrown to a thousand years to the past. As luck would have it; she meets the Originals, as pages of history already stated she did. Thanks to series of events, she seems to understand what being the Mistress of Death means. Klaus has met his match. Time-Travel. Immortal Fem Harry X Klaus!
1. For you, For me & us

**Eternally Yours**

**___Due to an accident at work, Unspeakable Josephine Iris Potter is thrown to a thousand years to the past. As luck would have it; she meets the Originals, as pages of history already stated she did. Due to series of events, she seems to understands what being the Mistress of Death means. Klaus has met his match. Time-Travel. Immortal Fem Harry X Klaus! (new summary.)_**

**_For you, For Me & Us_**

_"That kind of love never really dies." -Klaus_

_July 31, 2004_

Damon glared at Klaus.

Blue eyes stared back, defiant and bored.

Elijah sighed unamused at the two, and wondered if this was such a good idea at all.

The sun was dimming in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. When the Vampires, witch, and vampire hunter gathered all around the dinner table.

And the tension in the air that was felt around them was beginning to make everyone nervous.

"Do you mind informing us what so important, that we all had meet?" Tyler finally spoke, breaking the unbearable silence that lingered to long.

"Silence, minions don't get to speak out of turn Tyler." Klaus snapped at Tyler.

Tyler shifted his feet, and muttered, "Just wondering."

"Tyler does has point." Caroline pointed out to the rest.

"We've gathered here today because, it's nearly time."

"Time for-?" Stefan hedged.

Blue eyes glared, "If you let us tell me continue-"

"For her to return to her real state and _come home." _Kol cut in without preamble.

Klaus sighed.

"Indeed the final member of our family, shall finally rejoin us in few days or weeks depending. How quickly she remembers, well not _remember_... rather..."Elijah mused.

Klaus smirked and blue eyes glazed with lust, "The one I've waited for the most over a thousand years to return to me_._ I think I might as well go ahead- "

Klaus began to sit up, but quickly, Elijah forced him back down, "Klaus, you know she said to wait until, it actually happens. How many times do I have tell you?" Elijah hissed at his brother though his teeth.

"I've waited a _thousand_ years for her to return! A _thousand_!" Klaus suddenly howled in rage, starling the group.

"And she won't recall you, nor will believe you, unless you wait_ until it happens_, Klaus." Elijah informed him.

Klaus snarled at him throwing his glass in rage, knowing his brother was _right_.

"She'll find you, like she always does, Klaus. Even in this day and age. You know you'll see her again." Elijah reminded his brother.

Blues eyes darkened in rage.

"Every day, I-"

"Klaus, you aren't the only one who's missed her!" Shouted Rebekah, startled at her sudden voice Klaus whipped around to face his sister.

Klaus growled once more, "I loved her, more than life itself! Don't you understand? She's the only_ reason _that I didn't end it! Why I choose to survive! Because I knew she would-" Klaus cracked.

Elijah blurred, and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, as they shagged down in defeat and lowered his voice to comfort his distraught brother. "I know, Nik. You don't have to wait for her too much longer."

Caroline sat confused, and glanced at Bonnie who shrugged.

And once more the room went silent.

"Well, brother shall we indulge our guests, whom history forgot?" Finn breaking the silence once more.

Kol grinned at him, and stole a glance his distraught brother muttered. "Ah, yes, the time dear brother, always got told off and then always got-"

"Do not mention _that_, mate." Klaus snarled.

Finn chuckled and began, "Haven't you been sending her gifts again, like you promised her? And doesn't always-"

Klaus glared at the younger, "After she told me her story, I made sure that I sent her gifts, on the days of her birth. I didn't want her to feel so alone this time."

"Are you telling us. That there's another one of you Originals that we don't know about?!" Bonnie suddenly realized in shock.

"Now they get it." Kol laughed, and clapped.

Elijah narrowed his eyes, and then nodded his head at the other supernatural residents. "Just explain it to them."

Finn smirked, amused. "Your wrong, she isn't or wasn't a vampire like us. Rather, she is a famous witch. That even decided to prophesize her own birth and life, in this day and age, ... a thousand years ago, just for fun."

Bonnie breathed out,"Prophesized? A witch? _An_ Original Witch?"

"No. She isn't an _Original_ _Witch_."

"Finn, don't mislead them. She didn't prophesized it." Kol glanced at his brother.

"True, but they still view it as such, later."

Klaus chuckled, knowingly.

Damon cleared his throught, "What's so _special_ about this Witchy person? How come no one knows about _'Her'_."

"Oh, she is very well known." Elijah corrected.

Klaus eyes grew distant, remembering a time long ago and began the story of _her_, "_She_ is the women I loved, long ago... her name was Josephine. And she understood me better then anyone else. Not only that, she was remarkably kindhearted and strong, at the same time vivacious and cunning as well. It was _her _the that made our family feel _human_ again. Not just me...And I-"

Rick stared bemused at the sight of the distraught Hybrid, who seemed all to eager to tell them of the tale of his soulmate...

…..

Many of times, Josephine Iris Potter wondered what life would've been like if she hadn't been the Girl-Who-lived.

She would have an actual _normal_ life is what. Instead of people stalking her like this.

She glared at the wrapped up package, which was in Kreacher's grasp in her own home of 12 Grimmauld Place_. _

_"_Mistress, a present came for you." He croaked.

"Very well." She nodded at Kreacher, and then proceeded to take the package from the old elf, whom had began to respect her after the war had ended.

Many had thought after the war, that she would be an Auror, and frankly so did she. But after the war she had been so numb, that she just couldn't.

Instead she found herself working as an Unspeakable and working on the mysteriousness of the Veil.

The very Veil that took her Godfather from her.

She sighed as she ripped the package open.

It was from _him_ again.

And this time it was a book.

Green eyes flickered surprised; and motioned Hermione over to her, who had been visiting her during the weekend for her birthday.

"It a book this time,'Mione."

Her green eyes flickered to the pages of the book that had her attention.

The _Admirer,_ as she and Hermione dubbed the mysterious sender of gifts; had always sent her gifts on her birthdays. And always something meaningful.

One of her life's mystery, and one that puzzled her the most.

The reason of why.

She eyed the title of the heavy book and arched her eyebrow in surprise.

_Original_ _Vampire Family by __Montague Powell_.

Her interest was perked more when she noticed something. A note that was sticking out of a page.

Curiosity perked, she flipped towards the page, and then noticed the now familiar script.

_"Read this part. It may interest you. I shall see you soon, love. -Klaus__"_

'Strange,' she thought. Amused at thought that Klaus had wanted to read a certain page of the book.

_'...Some say the love between, the Original Nicklaus and the Lady Josephine Iris Potter, was true love, however tragic. Other literary Professors suggest that, the story of between the two, is the magical equivalent to the muggle story of Romeo and Juliet. And perhaps it's the stories origin. Some, also say that Lord Nicklaus still awaits for the return of his beloved Josephine, as he did for the past thousand years …'_

Emerald eyes marveled at her exact name, "How come -?"

She scanned further down, flipping her curly black hair aside, reading further.

_'... It should also be noted in recent years, that The Girl-Who-lived also bears the very same name. '_

She stared at it and began, "'Mione."

"What Josephine?"

"I'm mentioned in the book."

"Of course you are, your in many _books_." Brown eyes looked at her amused.

"Not what I meant, I meant this one." Josephine tapped at the old book she was reading, it was given to her by Klaus.

"A book about the Original family? Strange.. normally he gives you things..."

Josephine nodded.

Brown eyes skimmed at the pointed paragraph with renewed interested.

"-the love between Lord Niklaus and Lady Josephine Iris Potter-" Hermione whispered. She frowned at the paragraph and glanced at the note with neat handwriting that always came with the present sent by the 'Admirer'.

"'Mione, we can worry about this later." Josephine muttered, and shoved the old book aside, noticing the time.

But it was then she noticed that the note that she pulled out earlier from the book had been flipped over.

It was a spitting hand drawn image of _her, _but in old dress from a time long past.

She blinked and then snarled, and crunched the paper up and tossed it aside.

Hermoine arched her eyebrow at her as they left for work.

"He's being way too _confident_." She gritted her teeth, frustrated.

Hermione chuckled, amused, as they set off to the Ministry of Magic.

...

Josephine stared as she stood a few paces near the Veil that took her Godfather away, contemplating what to do next to it. She snorted, she was supposed to be with her friends and family for her birthday. But she had been stuck at work instead.

She wondered what would happen if she should hex the thing. Just to see what would happen to it.

She smirked.

It was also a good way to vent out her frustrations from earlier.

After all, despite her returning to the sender, which always comes back anyways. She couldn't tell the mysterious Klaus, what _'No_,' meant.

It irked her.

She twirled her Holly and Phoenix wand between her fingers absently.

Very well, why not.

After all she doubted nothing would happen.

Gathering her magic to her, she pointed her wand at the worn part of the Archway of the Veil and shouted, "_Bombarda Maxima_!"

Her spell slammed at the old archway.

But what happened next, was never what she could've imagined though.

She watched in horror at the Veil collapsing apart.

The magic of the Veil churning and turbulent, had suddenly exploded outward, forcing of her feet and well off the ground and mad her slam against the wall.

Her breathe hitched.

_'Oh. Bollocks_.'

Was the only thing that she thought as the magic grew more wild, now that it was free, unbounded by arch, it swirled and swirled, like a gust from a storm around the room.

Ripping things the room in shreds.

Her green eyes widen when she realized that the extent of the power that wasn't diminishing after a few seconds, rather it increased.

She watched stunned fixation as the magic of Veil, rippled past the room and exploded the room beside it; where she realized the new Time-Turners were kept hidden.

She felt her eyes become heavy once more and distantly she remembered her name being yelled through the pain.

She didn't notice though thought the sudden pain that erupted in her back, that the Magic of the Veil had felt slightly changed a bit. Nor did she noticed that her world was about to change as well.

The powerful magic lashed out again and then she knew no more.

…

The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on the ground and not on a bed, smelling the fresh air.

The next thing she noticed was that she couldn't move at all.

Dimly she heard whispers above her.

She felt that her eyelids were to heavy to open. To see what was going around her in the haze that she was in.

"Are you alright, Milady?" a slighty accented voice filtered in her ears.

She frowned slightly at being called 'Milady'.

Josephine barely whispering, "I'm alright."

She thought she heard another voice scoff.

"Brother, she is lying on the ground in pain. I do believe that is a tall tale sign of being not well."

She heard a grunt of annoyance, and felt herself being picked up from the ground and into strong arms.

"Ignore my Brother, Elijah. My name is Niklaus... Niklaus Mikaelson. And I shall look after you."

Before she slipped into unconscious once more, and barely remembered something, a name; _Klaus._

* * *

A/N I couldn't stop thinking about this plot bunny. So, I decided to write a chapter of it. And see how it goes. Let me know. This is my first crossover for Vampire diaries and Harry potter; with Harry as a girl. And I also need a beta reader. Please let me know if you know of anyone.

_And so they meet. Grins... let the story begin. Thoughts? Klaus gives out hints about there love through out her birthdays; cute huh?_

_PS- Reviews are awesome. _


	2. May I know you?

**Chapter 2:**

_**May I know You?**_

_"I like you; your eyes are full of language."-Anne Sexton_

"Niklaus, I know your interested in her well being, but we must depart before the sunset." Elijah's annoyed voice broke the silence in the woods.

Klaus glanced up at his brother Elijah and then back down to the woman in his arms.

She was beautiful, and all the same time completely foreign to him.

He shock the women in his grasp to wake, and the most stunning emerald eyes he ever saw opened.

He stared at them. He hesitated. Surely she was a lady.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Klaus murmured softly to the woman, with a slight frown.

"I'm alright." She barely whispered, frowning at a bit.

Was it from pain? He stared in disbelief.

"Brother, she is lying on the ground in pain. I do believe that is tall tale sign of being not well." Elijah murmured.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes, his brother always did like his inputs.

And, it was in that brief moment of time, when those eyes had irrevocably captured his interest. Those eyes, were the most stunning emerald eyes he'd ever seen. Were so expressive and yet, were so haunted and old.

He stared at her startled, before whispering to her.

A contradiction. And he had always been fascinated by contradictions, and their reasons for beings so.

"Ignore my brother Elijah... My name is Niklaus. Niklaus Miklason. And I shall look after you. "

She lowered her eyes from exhaustion.

"What is your name?" He murmured to her, and tried to shake her awake once more, fascinated by those eyes.

"Josephine Iris..." She breathed out, not before her eyes fluttered close once more.

He frowned.

How was someone so young and beautiful, yet have an old soul?

Klaus glanced down at the petite beauty in his arms and brushed her black curly hair from her face.

Why was he thinking like this? Why did he want to know her story already? The story that he knew that she had.

Old eyes like those, never came with out a story after all.

She was just a stranger, whom he just found in the woods. But he already was interested in her already.

It didn't make any sense.

She was a puzzle to him already, with just her eyes and beauty, alone. But Klaus mused to himself, he always did _love _solving puzzles.

Klaus smirked down at Josephine and gently lifted her, and blurred home with his brother.

...

"What happened?" Kol demanded as they came home with a petite black haired women in Klaus's arms.

Kol glanced as well at the two brothers oddly. Never had they done this before.

Well, he corrected himself, they have brought women over home.

But normally not unconscious or injured.

Or in Niklaus's arms.

Kol glanced at the women and then towards at Klaus oddly.

Rebekah wasn't going to be to pleased when she finds out. He frowned as he looked at his brother, Klaus. Why was he just staring at her?

Kol frowned and tried to remember the last time when had his brother had been so infatuated with a woman before.

It had been years.

Not since they were changed to monsters all thanks to there loving mother. His siblings still had yet to accept the fact that they were now monsters to be feared. Normalcy and their humanity was ripped away from them, but most importantly love as well.

Which was now, they found themselves hating humans and werewolves alike. Because they were selfish and jealous creatures. They had things that they wished they still had.

Only to be reminded constantly to the fact that they were monsters of the night.

Which was why Kol was so confused at the moment. And at the prospect that Klaus was interested in this human.

Normally _he_ was the one so set against on...

Kol broke from his thoughts and glanced up at Elijah for answers. "We just found her in the woods injured." Elijah informed began to inform him.

"Her name is Josephine." Niklaus informed him.

"I see." Kol replied.

"How'd you find her?"

Blue eyes glanced at up and began, "Well, we were hunting humans, like usual, but then we felt a sudden surge of powerful magic in the woods. Elijah and I decided to investigate things. That's how we found her unconscious."

"Do you think it is wise to bring a stranger? A human no less, to our home? Considering what we are?"

"Perhaps not." Elijah agreed, "But we couldn't let her stay in the woods like that."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "It's the night of the full moon, we couldn't allow the wolves harm an unassuming innocent."

"Always noble, Elijah." Kol snorted amused at his brothers antics.

"Someone has to be." Elijah muttered, and reminded them once again that they were monsters of the night now.

Kol bared his teeth in annoyance.

...

She felt she hadn't moved in days.

Josephine sighed, and bit her lip worriedly.

Niklaus Mikaelson. Her mind whirled. _Klaus. _

The man that had saved her in the woods. But she dimly remembered that there had been another next to her.

The Mikaelsons, the _Original_ Vampire family. She could hardly believe it.

Looking out the window in the old adobe that she was currently in.

She noticed the something.

The muggles outside were dressed in old clothing, and surrounded by old hatches. Mules carried the few vegetables in the wagon...

"I see you finally awake, love." a accented voice broke her thoughts and made her jump.

"Where am I?"

Blues eyes narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "In a lovely village in the new world, love. Don't you know?"

_'New World!_?'

"New World?" She snapped unbelievingly.

He chuckled and repeated,"Yes, the_ New World_, love."

Oh, Bollocks.

She was in the past. She, Josephine, was in the past. Only her.

She looked at the man in front of her when she finally noticed him. The man before her had long wild reddish hair and had expressive blue eyes, and wore old muggle clothing.

She pursed her lips and asked him,"Are you, Niklaus?"

Blues eyes glinted with interest at her, "Indeed I am, love."

Realizing that this very man in front of her was _Klaus_. The very person that stalked her at every birthday with gifts and sweet words. And he was now here, siting not ten feet away from her _and_ was daring to state that she was stuck in the past, and in the New World? Which was over a thousand years ago in the past! How dare he!

Josephine fumed. What was he playing at?

Frustrated at him, she yelled at him, "You insufferable, overconfident, stalker of a _prat_!"

Much to her own dismay all Klaus did was stare at her and, then had the gall to laugh at her.

She felt her cheeks flush red in embrassment.

How _dare_ he!

* * *

Thanks for all the responses for last chapter. I'm glad so many of you are interested in this story.

This was a very short chapter, but I had to write to write it like that. I hoped you loved their first interaction and Klaus's reaction at the end there.

Yes, to answer most of your questions. She is now a thousand years in the past, thanks to her recklessness with the Veil.

I would like your opinion of this chapter, please! And For more chapters, please of course _review_.

Oh and I will post a poll, for Josephine's animagus. Let me now with a vote.

Thanks!


	3. Silhouettes Of The Night

_Chapter 3:_

**_Silhouettes of the Night _**

**Mystic Falls, July 2004:**

"After she woke up and the first thing she said to me was in her own words; _'_You insufferable, overconfident, stalker of a prat'." Klaus spoke.

"She actually said that?" Stefan barked out laughing, "To your face? And lived to see another day?"

"Ah, so _that's_ why you were so mad at her." Finn laughed, "She threw you off!"

Finn smirked, "Now that I think about it. When you first meet her, you were drawn to her already, kept staring at her. Doesn't her world say that your the original Romeo and Juliet... the two star crossed lovers and all that? The witch that fell in love... Something clinched like that?"

Klaus glared at Finn, irritated at his teasing."It wasn't exactly like that."

"I like this girl already." Damon mused to himself. Ric chuckled.

Klaus sighed and stared at the Supernatural Mystic gang of misfits, very annoyed. "Yes, yes. She threw me off. She wasn't what I expected." Klaus glared at them.

"They never quite are." Elijah muttered.

Klaus glared at Elijah. "Let me _continue_."

Elena cleared her throat, "So you disliked her, even though you wanted to know her story, what changed?"

Blue eyes softened, "Despite only knowing me for less than a month. She was already the very rare few people, that would choose to die to protect me, even knowing what I am." Klaus admitted.

**_Of Many, many centuries ago:_**

It was a month since Josephine was trapped in the past, and life couldn't be more boring. There was nothing adventurous about this village; except for the werewolves and vampires, the conflict between the two supernatural beings kept things interesting at least. She thought, as she dug her paws in the dirt, as she stalked the nearby forest in the cool air of the night.

She sighed, she missed her friends dearly. She thought back to Klaus's reaction.

"_What?" She snapped at Klaus as soon as his chuckling stopped._

"_Clearly your not from around here." Blue eyes glanced down at her foreign attire. _

"_I'm from uh," She thought, quickly, lying through her teeth. "Albion."_

_Klaus glared at her, not believing her in the slightest and thrown off by her deliberate lying, "Clearly. Well then..__ a word of advice; cross any of us, and you won't live to see another sunrise. You should rejoice in our hospitality. After all, you seem to know who and what we are already."_

_She swallowed thickly, and nodded. _

_Not another word was said. __But she felt guilty for not telling him the truth._

After that she meet all of the others; Rebekah, Kol, and Finn. At first they kept at her at a distance, not trusting her just yet. And she didn't blame them, after all she was just another meal to them.

However due to a accident they knew they could trust her. She launched up at the tree, and let her black paws grip the bark.

Remembering that night of the full moon, that had been one week ago.

…

_"We are not supposed to be here!" Kol hissed at his elder brother. "You know the rules, the Wolves roam the night of -"_

_Klaus cut him off and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware."_

_"So, remind me again. Why are we here." Kol muttered annoyed. _

_"Because of Tatia. She's been up to something."_

_"Wonderful. So we're off to another adventure. Joy." Kol muttered to himself. _

_"Do keep your mutterings to yourself, Kol. We do not wish our being here, will be discovered by the pack." _

_Kol just rolled his eyes. _

_And at the very moment a growl ripped through silence of the night._

_ Kol knew what the growl was for it was a warning._

_He let his eyes drift to the noise of the warning, it was then he noticed the__ silhouette of several wolves near the trees, Kol glanced at his brother, __"You just had to jinx us, didn't you?"_

_Klaus frowned. Not accepting to be surrounded by the local pack this early. _

_"It seems like you could use a hand." a familiar voice spoke behind them._

_Klaus whirled around in surprise, to see green eyes staring back him. _

_In the few weeks he knew her; he found her fascinating, intriguing, and honorable. In the brief interactions he had with her. __ And now he could say; stupid._

_What was she doing out in the night?_

_"What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded, slightly worried for the safety of her. _

_He still hadn't manage to figure her out yet. She was just so contradicting!_

_Green eyes glanced at him," Saw you two taking a midnight stroll. And thought I could lend you a hand."_

_Klaus arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded, and then shrugged. "It's a tad to late to turn back."_

_"Don't get in our way." He snapped, annoyed. He was worried, but he wouldn't say it out loud._

_His pride wouldn't let him. _

_He watched as green eyes darkened in determination, and realized; __she wasn't stupid, but brave. _

_Stupidly brave. __He corrected himself, as he watched as she fought with them._

_Now he was more intrigued with her. _

_Again._

_..._

Kol smirked at his brother, as he watched with the human resident interact with Klaus.

He was once again dismissed like a child!

He laughed to himself.

Did the girl not realize that Klaus was dangerous? After the night they were surrounded by wolves?

_"You stupid human!" Klaus snarled at her, as she took a hit from one of the wolves that was aiming for him. "You know what I am! I'm immortal!"_

_"Still..." Blood dripped from her chin. _

_Klaus glared at remaining wolves, "You'll will regret this."_

He wasn't so easily amused with interactions by a human and his brother.

But they were so amusing after they had reach an understanding.

Of sorts.

"Come, love. Now?"

"I told you already, no. And don't call me _love_."

"I must insist, love."

Kol smirked when he heard her reply, "I. Am. Not. Your. _Love_. Klaus."

He grinned. His dark eyes looked on amused by the sight of Josephine and Klaus in the room.

"So be it."

He watched as Klaus picked up the black hair girl over his solders, and stalked away. Like a predator would with a prey.

"Let go, You -! Kol help me!" He heard her yell.

"Have fun."

"_Bastard_!" She shrieked.

He felt his grin widen.

It was years since his brother showed this much compassion.

Or any of them. For that matter.

…

_Somewhere near edge the village_

"Milady?" a muffled voice broke the silence.

"Again, with the Milady, Donovan?"

A soft chuckle responded, "I have news about the Veil, Lady Tatia. It worked."

A smirk appeared to beautiful woman's face, "Good, we can begin. Now that the _Mistress of Death _and her beloved have finally met."

A low growl rippled out through the hut.

Tatia ignored the dog in the cage. "Now, how is our mutt of a prisoner? I bet he is eager to be reacquainted with her."

Donovan glanced at the Black dog the very creature that the villagers feared.

Tatia eyed at the mutt knowing the truth, thanks to a friend of hers, Charlotte Bennett. She smirked, "Well, _Snuffles_? Ready to be free? Will you do as I command? You after all, owe me. For saving your life, dog." Tatia crooned at the intelligent black 'dog' that was caged.

The mangy black dog in the cage just snarled at her understanding her threat completely.

* * *

_So.. didn't see that coming, did you? Who do you think is their prisoner is? * winks * _

_OH how did you like Josephine's animagus form? Wondering what it is yet?_

_Once again, thanks for the many reviews. We hit 30! Thank you! _

_Your Thoughts?_


	4. Familiarity of Strangers

Chapter 4:

_**Familiarity of Strangers **_

"Typical. I look all over for you... and your in the library, reading with Elijah."

Josephine hid her smirk as she ignored Rebekah. It had been two months since the run in with the wolves, and she was actually quite close to the Vampire family. Rebekah and her always bantered.

She ignored Elijah's mutter of, " Here they go again," and still kept his eyes on a thick book that he was reading.

She flipped another page of her book, just to annoy Rebekah further.

Who decided blurred in front of her.

"Must you, Josie?" Rebekah teased her. Josephine rolled her eyes, and sighed at the nickname that Klaus had given her just to annoy her; _Josie_. What an annoying nickname!

"What?" She snapped annoyed.

"Girls. Take this else where." Elijah interrupted them before they can start their usual banter.

"Elijah's right. Come, come Josie. You and I both know that they are far more interesting things to be doing. Such as; _quality_ girl time with me_. _"

Josephine groaned as Rebekah snatched her book from her hands.

...

"Fancying seeing you here, Josephine and Rebekah." A familiar teasing voice emerged as they went to market.

Turning around they spotted the familiar face of Klaus and along with another pretty village girl that had dark eyes and long hazel hair with high cheekbones, which stood by him, but she seemed to be wanting to be elsewhere at moment.

Josephine grinned, poor Klaus.

It was obvious that the girl didn't want him.

"Klaus." She murmured as she approached the pair, Klaus acknowledged her as he glanced up and noticed Rebekah standing beside her.

"Ah, Josephine, this is Tatia. Tatia, Josephine." Klaus introduced them.

Josephine stared at the girl that faked her smile. But in the briefest moments her eyes said it all; _recognition_. "I'm aware, who you are Josephine Potter. Klaus talks about you all the time. It's a pleasure."

"I'm sure."

Emerald glared the dark eyes with suspicion. How?

_'I'm aware, who you are Josephine Potter_.'

She didn't like this Tatia.

She frowned slightly as her mind was whirling; she highly doubted Klaus spoke of her like that.

"Indeed, let's go Josephine." Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Tatia in disgust.

Josephine eyed Rebekah, apparently she wasn't the only one that didn't like her either.

"I'll tell you later." Rebekah whispered to her ear as they left the pair.

As they walked away she felt her stomach churning.

She knew when she felt a foreboding.

...

"Let go Klaus." Tatia snapped at Klaus grabbed her hand as the two girls left.

"Have you managed to figured me out yet Klaus?" Tatia curled her lips at Klaus.

Klaus snorted, "If I had, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation. And most likely you'd be probably dead."

"Oh? How so Klaus? You haven't exactly figured anything out. Just to make this interesting; I'll give you a hint, it involves _death_." Tatia pursed her lips, amused.

Klaus glared at Tatia annoyed and growled, "Like that tells me anything!"

Tatia threw her head back and laughed, "Ah, but it does. It tells your everything."

"This isn't over."

Tatia glanced at him, winking as she did, and left,"No, it's just begun."

Klaus snarled at her retreating figure as she left.

...

Tatia sighed as she entered her hut knowing her friend, Carmen, would be there.

"I'd say your having much to fun with fraternizing with the enemy, Tatia."

She glanced at Carmen, a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes with amusement.

"Dear girl, it'd be boring otherwise."

Carmen laughed and then paused, "Did you get to meet her? The _Mistress of Death_, I mean."

"Yes, and she's unaware of what she is. "

Carmen glanced at her, "Just curious, what exactly makes her different than the so called _anchor_?"

Tatia hummed at the thought, " She's different than the anchor because she's the _physical_ manifestation of death in our world. Which also, makes her an _immortal being_."

Carmen let her eyes widen and choked, "What? And you're sure she is the girl?"

Tatia nodded, "Yes, the signs appeared as she did."

Carmen swallowed, "Let's hope she never finds out then."

"Indeed let us hope not, because if she does.. she will realize her own powers as the Mistress of Death...and well don't won't be good for us."

Tatia glanced at the empty cage that once held the dog and smirked, "Donovan did as he was told to do; good. Things are about to get interesting." She smirked, twirling her long hair.

...

It was around night, when Josephine sighed as she and Rebekah headed back home.

Tatia, she'd be a problem later... she could feel it.

She blinked as she felt being stared at. And it was then she noticed a rather familiar looking black dog, just directly staring at her longingly with intelligent eyes, as if she was a long lost master or friend, at the edge of the path way trying to hid by the trees.

And her mind went to the past...

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"Sirius?" Josephine whispered to herself. Making the dog glance at her with raw emotion; surprise and happiness. He seemed to bob his head as if to say;" Yes, I'm Sirius."

It couldn't be.

She'd watched him fell though!

"_No!"_

"How Sirius?" She whispered as he approached.

_A cackle of mad joy, "I killed Sirius Black!"_

She knew it was him! The veil- it made sense!

"Sirius? Josephine who are you talking to?" Rebekah's voice snapped her attention away from the dog, which was her godfather.

Maybe the power of the killing spell just knocked him back_ into the veil_ and but didn't kill him?!

"If it's you can you..?" She croaked. _Change back_. Her mind whispered.

Her godfather head nodded towards Rebekah, as if to ask, _'Does she know_?'.

Ignoring Rebekah's surprise face.

She grinned at Snuffles and sniffled, "No, but she's ok. I'll explain it to her later."

Not really caring about the repercussions of the truth of her and her lying to vampires for a few months.

She silently begged for the dog before her to be her godfather and not some horrible trick.

Josephine would always remember what happened next: The black dog looked back at her with knowing eyes, and then morphed into a looking familiar figure.

Her eyes began to water at the person before her.

"Sirius..."

* * *

_Here we are!_ Sirius and Josephine get to meet! Who's happy? _The story is beginning to go, get ready for a bunch twists and turns. I've changed the summary a bit, but the plot is the **same**. What do you think of the story? So, as we know now, from last chapter that Josephine is the Mistress of Death. But she hasn't realized what that entitles. _

_ How do you like Josephine? She is a bit different from other Fem Harrys. Not too conceited, yet strong, determined, and a bit sassy, but still broken inside because of the war. And it will be those key points that I will highlight in her relationship with Klaus- as it will be those points that they will have in common. _

_I wonder if you noticed yet. But in the past, Klaus acts a bit 'human' still, but not too much. Its because he hasn't lived with over a thousand years of betrayals, rejections, and hardships yet. _

_As for Tatia's survival, well, I will have it explained down the line. And for Sirius's survival, well, I don't want to spoil the fun for that either. _

_And any more guesses on Josephine's animagus form is? Now that we know what Josephine is?_

_So who's can't wait for next chapter? I'm evil aren't I with the cliffys? _


	5. Of Advantages and Disadvantages

_**Opps... my bad on not updating.. er, I was busy?**_

_**Wow... what a turn out for a few chapters! **_

_**However, For those awesome followers, can you drop a review? **_

_**Please?I see that most are glad for the first twist of the story! **_

_**PS- Does anyone know a good Beta reader?**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Of Advantages and Disadvantages **

_"__Every disadvantage has its advantage_." - Johan Cruijff 

The silence was foreboding.

"What's this Rebekah is saying of knowing this man?" Klaus asked of her while glancing uncertainty at her godfather that was being watched by Kol.

And the air of the room was suffocating. Josephine internally nervous as the most of the Original vampire family laid there eyes on her.

"Right. I suppose.. I can explain." She hesitated a little, already knowing that the Vampires had just assumed that she might be associated with _their _enemies, Tatia and Bennet.

"Do tell or we might just kill you." Rebekah snarled at her at her.

* * *

"_Sirius_?!"

"_Josephine ... how are you here, in this point of time?" Murmured her godfather, as he hugged her. _

"_I-an accident.." she sniffed. _

_Rebekah stared at the two with disbelief;"You two.. know each other?"_

_Josephine whipped around, and slowly nodded. "I will explain..." she glanced at her not-so dead- godfather, "and... I need to know as well."_

_Her godfather paused and nodded "I will." murmuring hoarsely. _

_Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, and I do hope we don't have to kill you... it would be such a shame..." _

_Josephine stiffened. And her godfather snarled at the blonde vampire at the threat. _

* * *

"Where to begin.." Josephine sighed.

"The beginning." Elijah supplied.

She nodded and huffed, "The beginning is not pretty...and there is no easy way of saying the _outlandish_ truth. So, I will not beat around the bush. Whether you believe me or not. I am not from this time and neither is he." She nodded to her Godfather, who gave her a blank stare.

"... and considering you know already the existing of Witches and Warlocks. I should then inform you that I am too, a _Witch_. " Josephine pursed her lips, noticing her godfather had not stopped her of breaking the 'Statue of Secrecy'.

"You're a Witch?" Kol snarled at her, suddenly blurring in front of her. "Are you with Bennet?"

"Yes and no, I am not with Bennet.. I barely met her. And do let me continue; as it is the very reason why I am in the past." Josephine stated calmly.

"I come from a time, a thousand years- to be precise, where we magical beings; wizards and witches.. and other creatures of magic hide from muggles, the non-magical people. We hide in a world where we are just as apart and just as separate from muggle world. We, essentially hide in plain sight; a world were everything and all things magical coexist in our own 'ordinary' world...The world we call; the wizarding world."

Rebekah snorted. "Now, that is _outlandish idea. _Do you honestly expect us to believe that and accept that as the truth? A world of magical fairys and beings coexisting together?"

Josephine snorted internally at the term of '_coexist_' that was putting in lightly. The different groups of magicals beings in the wizarding world were only coexisting out of _necessity_ to be able to survive.

She sighed and pointed her wand and nonverbally casted Fiendfyre. The small, yet very deadly flames, she had decided to master during the war against Lord Voldemort with it, it had helped her vastly during the said war.

She smirked as she let the flame in her palm of her hand form into a Hungarian Horntail.

During the war she learned one of few things; one was to appear to have an _advantage_ as soon as possible in a situation, and in that way her enemies would think they were at a sudden _disadvantage_. Which would result in her enemies' hesitation in battle.. and in return give her a spilt _advantage _in battle. And split advantages in the war had almost always helped her change the battle tides.

Rebekah eyed her flames in her palm nervously. Josephine quickly eyed the others and noticed they too were nervous now.

She smirked knowing she just gained the advantage with just a small Fiendfyre alone.

Because _now_ they knew she was skilled, yet powerful witch.

A unknown powerful variable was dangerous in any situation.

"Careful now, I do not like being called a liar." Josephine growled at Rebekah as her mind flashed back to her fifth year, and remembering writing those lines of _'I must not tell lies_.'

She'd fight them to survive, if they didn't like her answer. She eyed her physically weakened godfather.

And then she paused what she said in third year.

"_Take me with you.." The desperation to leave in her voice was obvious as to her newly discovered Godfather,__who had noticed the longing in her eyes. He frowned, and knew what __she wanted a family._

_"Maybe, perhaps someday...but for now, I - we could not risk it." He informed her sadly. _

She smiled bitterly at the memory and glanced at Sirius, they'd finally get to be a family. She'd fight _them_ for that.

_"_Now.. I shall continue. Do not interrupt me. "

* * *

**_ My longest chapter as of yet. Eh.. not. Just kidding. _**

**_How do you like her explaining the future? _**

**_And do note.. Sirius's inconsistent behavior, that will come up later... _**

**_Wow. No one likes Tatia already? ... *winks* The only thing is she can't be killed just yet.. because' she was just introduced to the plotline.. but have no fear._**

**_ So what do you think of Josephine's confrontation? Bet you didn't see her using Fiendfyre did you against them?...I do like surprising my readers.. it makes the reviews more interesting. _**

**_PS.. As a writer I DO NOT like writing weak characters nor do I like reading 'Damsel in distress' stories.. as such... I hope you will like my fem harry... as she was this chapter. _**

**_Oh, another fact- fighting werewolves is a bit hard in the night.. as such that's why she didn't use it (Fiendfyre) then. But now that's she is in the 'advantage' and in a controlled setting.. she can and will use it. Because she isn't afraid of the repercussions of using the spell. I will probably drop another chapter later this week- to make up the fact I wasn't updating and a tad longer. _**


End file.
